


Acılarını Anlat Bana

by 13ineedpills13



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Cigarettes, Depression, F/F, High School, Inspired by Music, Lesbian Character, References to Depression, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Useless Lesbians
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Takayan'nin "Shit Called "Gender'", "Killed By Period Pains And Depression" ve "Isn't Menhara A God?" şarkıları dinlenirken yazılmıştır. Yalnızlığımın ve üzüntülerim sonucu oluşmuş, sahip olmak istediğim hayali bir ilişkidir. Kimse okumayacak ama olsun.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Acılarını Anlat Bana

Ikimiz de dikdörtgen bir masanın üzerine oturmuş, birbirimize bakıyorduk uzun uzun. Gözlerimiz yanaklarımıza ya da dudaklarımıza bakmak dışında birbirlerini ayırmazken, aramızdaki tek duvar onun sigarasından ve yemeklerimizden gelen dumandı. O sigaranın yaydığı öldürücü duman, ufak, nokta nokta olan kımızı yanığı bana yabancı değildi hiç. Onu her zaman uyarırdım, "Aç karına sigara içme. Kötü yapar seni." diye. Ama o, ya beni dinlemek istemediğinden ya da cidden umrunda olmadığından, beni fazla takmazdı.

Sessizce gülümsedim ona. Sonra yavaşça masa üzerinden elimi uzattım, bir sokak kedisini ürkütmek istemezmiş gibi, ve onun sıcak yanağına dokundum. Sol elinde tuttuğu sigaranın dumanı elimin yan tarafını biraz yakmıştı, ama bu beni pek de etkilememişti. Tek hissedebildiğim şey onun yanağından gelen ısıydı. Sigaralı elini benim elimden uzaklaştırdı, ve bana bakmaya devam etti bir kaç saniye. Sonra sigarayı söndürdü kül tablasına bastırarak. Kokusu güçlüydü, ama sanki söndürünce sanki daha da bir kötü olmuştu. Aynı söndürülmüş, kokulu bir mum gibi. Etrafa yaydığı hoş koku genellikle yanık kokusunun içinde boğulur, ve bu koku tüm odaya yayılır.

Sigara kokusunu pek sevmezdim gerçi.

Oturduğumuz lokantanın peneresinde gelen havanın sıcak olmasından ötürü biraz pembeleşmişti yanağı, ama bu sıcaklık ikimizi de terletecek kadar kötü değildi. Camın yanında kırmızı be turuncuya boyanmış, yansımasından ötürü bakması insanın gözünü acıtan boğaz vardı. Biraz dikkatli bakınca iki tane köprü görünüyordu. Çok, çok uzakta ise minik bir kule. Bir ışık sisiyle kaplanmış gibi.

Akşam üstü olmasına rağmen hava hala öğlen vakti insanın uykusunu getirecek bir sıcaklıktaydı. Sanki son derste sınıfımda oturmuş, içeriye giren sıcak, etrafı turuncunun ve sarının çeşitli tonlarına boyayan ışığın etkisinde kalmıştım. Gözlerimi zar zor açık tutuyordum matematik dersinde, pek umrumda değildi dersin ne hakkında olduğu. Tek düşünebildiğim şey gelecekte ne yapacağımdı, ya da eve gidince ne yiyeceğim. Otobüste nasıl en iyi yeri bulabileceğim. Nasıl bir hikaye yazacağım, ya da nasıl bir resim çizeceğim. 

Herkes gibi, ben de hayatı nasıl yaşacağımı bilmeyen bir insanım. Yapacak ne bir şeyim var, ne de isteğim. Ben boş bir insanım, toplumun genellikle dışladığı, "Senden doğru dürüst biri olmaz" dedikleri kesim. Ergenliğimin ilk senelerinde dünyayı değiştirebilecek bir tarihçi, ya da siyasetçi olabileceğime inanırdım. Ülkemi daha iyi bir yere taşıyabilecek, saçma sapan konulardaki propagandaya son verebilecek, ülkedeki laiklik yasasını tam anlamıyla uygulayabilecek, insanların dini inançlarını oy ve destek toplamak amacıyla siyaset masasına getirmeyecek ve herkesin haklarının olacağı, adalet sisteminin bozuk ve zaman alan bir alan olmadığı bir ülke. Çok fazla fikrim vardı. Çok büyük bir hayal gücüm vardı.

Ancak ergenliğin bir nevi şans olarak görülebilecek yönlerinden biri şuydu; Fikirlerinin çok çabuk değişmesi. Bu fikirlerin ne kadar aptal olduğunu farkkettim bir gün. Benden ne olurdu ki? Daha az önce umrumda olmadığını söylediğim matematik dersinden geçemediğim için dertlwnen, tutarsız bir insanım ben. Istemediğim bir iş için okuyan ancak okul değiştirmeye de korkan, şimdiye kadar vaktimi boşa harcadığını düşünen... Benden ne siyasetçi olurdy, ne hukukçu, ne de tarihçi. Hayalleri, beklentileri sürekli olarak yıkıldığı için yüksekte hedefi olmaya korkan, ileriye adım atmaya üşenen bir insanım ben.

O da benim gibiydi. Ancak çok daha güzel. Çok daha normal. Sanki bu durumu doğduğu andan kabullenmiş bir insandı. O sakindi bu konu hakkında. Hayat sadece on beşinden otuzuna kadar değildi onun için. O bunu anlayabiliyordu, ama ben anlayamıyordum. Ben otuzumdan sonra yaşayamacağını düşünen bir insandım böyle bir ülkede, dünyada. Ancak o benim gibiydi büyük ihtimalle. Ama o asla belli etmez, sessizce gülümserdi karşına gelenlere karşı. 

O anda yemek de, sigara kokusu da çıkmıştı aklımdan. Onun yüzünü inceliyordum. Sıcak havayı ciğerlerime çekmeye korkar bir halde ayağa kalktım yavaşça. Kalbim çarpıyordu, uçmak için uğraşıyordu resmen göğüs kafesimin içinde. Ama bu gerginlik onu çok sevdiğim için değil, onun sakinliğine, güzelliğine hala inanamadığım içindi. Ikimiz de bilmiyorduk nasıl insanlar olduğumuzu, anlamaya çalışarak büyümüştük. Kabullenememiştik kendimizi. Çok acı çekmiştik tanışmadan önce. Bilmiyorduk ulan ne yaptığımızı, bu bizi çok korkutuyordu. 

Çok kızdık kendimize. Neden böyleydik, hiç anlamadık. Aylarımızı, yıllarımızı aldı kabullenmemiz kendimizi. Kendi ailemizin bize göstermediği anlayışı biz birbirimize gösterdik. Ailemizin, arkadaşlarımızın kırdığı onurumuzu birlikte geri yapıştırmıştık, ve kalbimizin içine geri koymuştuk. Bir böyle, bir öyle olduğumuzu düşünmüş, sonunda hep aynı sonuca ulaşıp daha da bunalmıştık. Ve sonunda bunun hakkında düşünmeyi bırakmış, duygularımızın ve düşüncelerimizin bizi yönlendirmesine izin vermiştik. Umursamamıştık bunu.

Ancak yine de ara ara gelirdi kendimize karşı olan bu şüphe. Sinirimizi bozardı, ağlatırdı bizi. Hem de günlerce. Ama sonra sessizce içimizi döktüğümüz bu yerleri geri süpürür, dökülenlerı yıkayıp içimize geri koyardık. Sonra birbirimize bakardık ve içimizde az da olsa bir hafiflik hissederdik. Ölmek istediğimizde yan yana oturur, birbirimizin yaralarını yalardık kediler gibi, kanama dursun diye.

Gökyüzünün kırmızıdan pembeye, sonra mora boyandığı bu akşam üstünde, güneş gittikçe batmaya devam ederken eğildim ona doğru. Yemeklerimiz hala tütüyordu. Elim onun yanağından yukarı bitti ve gözlerini kapadım o anda yaptığım yüzümü görmesin diye. Emin değildim nasıl bir ifadem olduğuna karşı, ama yine de bunu yapma ihtiyacı hissetmiştim. Kahküllerini elimde hissedebiliyordum, yumuşak ve kalınca. Küçük göz kapakları ara ara titrerdi parmaklarımın altında. Yemeğin, söndürülmüş sigaranın, uçan martıların ara ara çıkardığı çığlıkların dışında etrafımızdaki sessizliğin, ve ikimiz arasındaki sakin yakınlığın içimde yarattığı hissi anatmak zordu.

Ona eğildim iyice, nefesini hissedebiliyordum. Sakin, normal, ancak kalp atışı aynı şeyi söylemiyordu. Dudaklarımızın buluşmasına bir kaç santimetre kalmıştı ki, kendimi geri çektim ve onları birleştirmek yerine kulağına eğildim elimde ufak bir ıslaklık hissedince. "Çok güzelsin. Ağlayınca bile."

Bu onu şaşırtmış olmalı ki, omuzları kasıldı birden ve ağzı açıldı azıcık. Bu beni gülümsetti. Bir insanın gözleri kapalı olunca yüzü çok şey anlatır. Bu şaşkınlık bir kaç saniye sürdü, o sakin haline dönmeden önce. Ellerimi çekmeden devam ettim."Bana bugünkü acılarından ve mutluluklarından bahset lütfen. Ben de seni istediğin kadar dinleyeceğime söz veriyorum."

Ne zaman ölmek istesek, birbirimizin yaralarını yalarız biz.  
Bu gün de farklı değildi.


End file.
